sagetvfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix A: SageTV Properties Settings
Appendix A: SageTV Properties Settings In addition to the customization settings available on the Detailed Setup menus, SageTV has additional advanced settings that can changed by editing the properties file, found in your SageTV directory.: When using SageTV in Service Mode, the service will use Sage.properties while the UI will get its settings from SageClient.properties. When not using Service Mode, SageTV uses only Sage.properties. SageTVClient uses SageClient.properties. The Media Extender and Placeshifter clients use properties files located in the clients '''directory, found in your SageTV installation directory. '''Notes: The clients '''folder may not exist after installing SageTV; it is automatically created when it is needed, as a remote client connects. Not all properties affect these remote clients. Some of the properties file settings correspond to settings made within SageTV. We recommend saving a copy of your existing properties file before editing it. To change any of the settings in the properties file, you must first exit the service, SageTV, or SageTVClient completely; do not just put it to sleep. See Exiting SageTV for exiting the UI portion and Controlling SageTV’s Service Mode Options for stopping the service. If you do not exit SageTV first, any changes will be overwritten the next time SageTV exits and the new settings will never be used. After exiting, you can edit the properties file in any basic text editor, such as Windows Notepad with Word Wrap turned off. When done, save the file and restart SageTV or SageTVClient. '''Note: You will need to precede any of the three special characters ‘:’ (colon), ‘=’ (equal sign), or ‘\’ (backslash) with a ‘\’ backslash before using them in a property value. However, when the equal sign is used to assign a property value, it does not need the extra backslash. Configurable properties for SageTV Version 2.0 and later actisys_irtune_global_preroll '''amount of time in milliseconds to wait after a channel switch before performing any external tuning operation '''always_autotune '''true/false to allow autotuning for best frequency '''antialias_text '''whether or not to use antialiasing for rendering text '''antialias_text_point_size_min '''if antialiasing text is enabled, fonts below this point size will not be antialiased '''epg/epg_import_plugin '''Java class name for EPG plugin '''close_video_on_pvr350osd_reset '''if the PVR350 OSD reports an error this will also close the MediaPlayer before trying to reset the 350 OSD '''disable_desktop_ui_rendering '''disables drawing the UI to the desktop window when 3D Acceleration is Disabled in the Detailed Setup: Advanced Settings configuration menu '''epg/logo_dir '''directory to use for importing channel logos in .jpg, .gif. or .png format '''java2d_render_higher_quality '''enables high quality rendering when the 3D renderer is disabled '''load_at_startup_runnable_classes '''list of classes to create instances of and create threads for at SageTV startup. The classes must implement “Runnable”. '''media_player_uses_system_volume '''if set to false will use the media player's volume controls instead of the windows system volume controls '''minimum_video_memory_for_dx9 '''the minimum amount of VRAM of computer needs to have to allow 3D acceleration to be enabled '''mmc/country_code '''number that specifies which country's tuning frequencies to use for channel tuning; use the international telephone code for your country. '''mmc/feature_mask_disable '''allows disabling of certain hardware multimedia functions, a value of 8 will disable the Hauppauge Micronas hack which may be causing PAL users some problems '''mmc/ignore_encoders '''list of the capture devices for SageTV to ignore, these will NOT show up in the list of capture devices '''mmc/encoders/XXX/encoder_merit '''used to determine which capture device is 'preferred' when all other things are equal; higher numbers mean higher priority '''mmc/encoders/XXX/never_stop_encoding '''will cause SageTV to never stop recording on that capture device, helps fix problems with the PVR350 TV output crashing '''mmc/video_format_code '''Can be one of the following values: 0 - AnalogVideo_None 1 - AnalogVideo_NTSC_M 2 - AnalogVideo_NTSC_M_J 4 - AnalogVideo_NTSC_433 16 - AnalogVideo_PAL_B 32 - AnalogVideo_PAL_D 128 - AnalogVideo_PAL_H 256 - AnalogVideo_PAL_I 512 - AnalogVideo_PAL_M 1024 - AnalogVideo_PAL_N 2048 - AnalogVideo_PAL_60 SageTV interprets anything below 8 to be NTSC and anything >= 8 to be PAL. '''quick_menu_sizes '''list the SageTV window sizes available for quick access when you right-click on the window’s title bar, separating WxH options with commas. The property is initially set for two sizes: 640x480,320x240. Heights will be automatically corrected for PAL users. '''sagetv_port '''port to use for TCP/IP connections between the SageTV Client & SageTV '''scheduler_export_file '''set to write a file out with the current Sage recording schedule, can be used to create a simple web page to show SageTV's current scheduled recordings '''seeker/channel_change_ask_advance '''amount of time before SageTV needs to change the channel that it will ask, in milliseconds '''seeker/max_duration_encoder_reset '''the maximum amount of time that can pass before resetting a non-multiplexed MPEG encoder, in milliseconds '''seeker/music_library_import_filename_extensions list of music filename extensions that are valid for Library importing seeker/picture_library_import_filename_extensions list of picture filename extensions that are valid for Library importing seeker/use_errant_dir '''Set to true to move errant recordings to a subfolder called “errant” in the existing Video Directory. If false, the unrecognized recordings will be imported into the Video Library instead. '''seeker/video_library_import_filename_extensions list of video filename extensions that are valid for Library importing startup_delay '''causes a sleep when the app loads before it does anything, can help with loading at startup issues '''time_zone '''can be used to force a time zone setting; set to the ID for your TimeZone, either an abbreviation such as "PST", a full name such as "America/Los_Angeles", or a custom ID such as "GMT-8:00", without quotes. '''ui/disable_2d_double_buffering '''disables double buffering in the UI when not using the 3D renderer '''ui/fixed_resolution_height '''height for the PVR350 OSD in pixels, set to 576 to use the PVR350 OSD in PAL format, also set the DWORD registry variable: HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\Frey Technologies\Common\NTSC=0 '''ui/focus_follows_mouse '''if true then items will obtain the focus when the mouse cursor moves over them '''ui/frame_decoration '''This setting has an effect on how the SageTV window looks. '''0=standard frame, 1'''=frame with no title bar (can't be moved), or '''2=frame with no border or title (can't be moved or resized). ui/system_memory_2dimage_cache_size '''minimum bounds to use when maintaining the system memory image cache '''ui/system_memory_2dimage_cache_limit '''maximum bounds to use when maintaining the system memory image cache '''ui/text_shadow_always '''if true, text shadowing will always be used. '''ui/text_shadow_never '''if true, text shadowing will never be used. Will be overridden if ui/text_shadow_always is also set to true. '''ui/thumbnail_folder '''folder to store thumbnails created by SageTV for imported picture files '''ui/thumbnail_height '''height to use when generating thumbnails '''ui/thumbnail_width '''width to use when generating thumbnails '''ui/video_memory_image_cache_limit '''the maximum amount of VRAM that SageTV will use to cache 3D textures '''videoframe/additional_audio_filters '''additional options for the Audio Decoder Filters. Semicolons separate additional FilterName entries. '''videoframe/additional_video_filters '''additional options for the Video Decoder Filters. Semicolons separate additional FilterName entries. '''videoframe/disable_visualizations '''true/false for music visualizations '''videoframe/local_encoding_to_playback_delay '''the amount of time SageTV should wait after starting recording of a file to start playing it back if the capture device is not a network encoder '''videoframe/network_encoding_to_playback_delay '''the amount of time SageTV should wait after starting recording of a file to start playing it back if the capture device is a network encoder '''videoframe/skip_dvd_menus '''when playing back a DVD SageTV will attempt to skip over any DVD Menus and start playing the movie directly, sometimes this is not allowed by the DVD '''videoframe/time_behind_live_to_disable_skip_forward the amount of time you can be behind 'live TV' for SageTV to not allow you to try to skip forward anymore '''videoframe/time_to_start_into_tv_file_playback '''amount of time to start after the beginning of anything recorded from TV, used to avoid seeing the channel change at beginning of a recording '''videoframe/volume_step '''fraction to increase the volume by for volume adjustments (scale of 1-100) '''wizard/clear_profile '''will remove all information from the database concerning things you've watched or recorded and all of your favorites '''wizard/clear_watched '''will remove all information from the database about things you've watched with SageTV '''wizard/widget_db_file '''the STV file that SageTV should load for its application definition, including the full path to the file. Category:Manual